Artemis Fowl: Fowl Secret
by Cruel Angel's Love
Summary: Artemis and Holly have been on so many adventures together... So many things have happened to them to drive them closer... Ever so close... Disclaimer: I don't own any character or the ideas for the Artemis Fowl. They belong to Eoin Colfer. HIATUS
1. Artemis and Holly

_**Artemis Fowl**_

_**Fowl Secret**_

"Artemis, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course I am, Butler. Are you wimping out or something?"

"No. I'm not wimpy. It's just dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt…again. It's only been a few weeks… Are you sure you're okay to go through with this?"

"For the last time, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I won't get hurt and neither will you. We're just going up to the attic. Nothing's going to attack me in my own house."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What's here to hurt me?"

"Nothing that we can see, but…"

"Listen. That was just one time. I'll be okay."

"Fine…"

"Ha! Here it is!"

"What is it?"

"It's my birthday present for Holly."

"Why'd you put it in the attic? She doesn't live with us, so there's no reason to hide it from her."

"But I needed to hide it from my parents. It's best that they not know about Holly or anything about the fairies."

"You have a point, but why the attic?"

"I don't know. I just felt like putting it up here. I've been up here before. More proof to you that I'll be…"

Artemis stood still and silent.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

Artemis dropped to his knees and grabbed his left hand.

"Artemis, what happened," Butler yelled out.

"Something bit me."

Butler rushed over to Artemis. He grabbed Artemis' hand and looked at the puncture wounds. There were two small wholes in Artemis' palm. They were bleeding and a yellow, gooey liquid oozed out along with the blood.

"Artemis, hold still. I'm going to see if I can stop the bleeding."

Butler ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around Artemis' hand. Artemis fainted and hit the ground with a thud.

"Artemis, wake up! You need to stay awake!"

Butler's calls went unanswered, for Artemis had been poisoned. In his own house as fate would have it.

Butler grabbed the walkie talkie Holly had given Artemis months ago after their second run in with Opal.

"Holly, answer me. I need your help." Butler spoke calmly, masking all of his fear.

"Hello, Butler, what is it?"

"Artemis has been poisoned. I need you to come and see what it was."

"I'll be over, but what about his parents?"

"They're on a second honeymoon. They left a few hours ago and won't be back for three weeks. Artemis sent them on it."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm not too far away."

Butler turned off the walkie talkie and carried Artemis down to his room. The blood filled the cloth tied around it and dripped onto the floor. Butler found some real bandages and wrapped Artemis' hand in those.

"Artemis, wake up. You need to wake up."

Artemis opened his eyes, slightly and whispered to Butler.

"Butler, I need you to find out who did this to me. I don't want to die without getting my revenge on them."

"You're not going to die, Artemis."

"Then why do I feel like it? You should understand what I mean. It's happened to you before."

"Artemis, I'm not going to let you die and neither is Holly. She's on her way to help you."

Artemis fainted and could no longer hear Butler calling to him.

_My conscience tells me that I should stop with the business. That voice in the back of my mind tells me to stop all the time, but I can't. I have to. It's what I do. I am Artemis Fowl, Jr. and I am in charge of the family business. My father won't do it, so I'm the only one who can. It's up to me to keep the business going, even if it kills me…_

Holly arrived shortly after Butler called her. She tried to heal him, but her magic was repelled by the poison. Apparently, it had been a magic poison and could not be done away with so easily. Someone new was after Artemis. Someone more cunning and deadly than Opal.

Artemis woke up after two hours of Holly trying to heal him. He pleaded with her to stop trying, he said it wasted too much of her energy to try and heal him and fail so many times.

Holly finally gave up after several arguments with Artemis. Artemis remained calm during the whole ordeal, while Holly and Butler panicked, for they did not want to lose Artemis. He was the closest thing either of them had to a friend.

"Artemis, I need to take a sample of the poison. I need to see your hand," Holly said with a tinge of panic in her voice.

Artemis put his hand out calmly to Holly to take a sample from. Holly unraveled the bandage and revealed dry puncture wounds.

"This might hurt," Holly said, pulling out some tweezers and a test tube. Holly scraped off some drying blood. There wasn't any yellow gooey substance to be found in the blood as Butler said there was.

"Butler, his wound is drying and I don't see any evidence of poison."

"Maybe it's already dried and mixed in with the blood."

"That's a possibility. I'll be back very soon. I need to look at the sample and see what poisoned Artemis.

"Holly, find it quickly."

"I will. Don't worry. I'm not going to let Artemis die."

Artemis looked at Holly as Butler bandaged the wound.

"What's wrong, Artemis," Holly asked.

"Nothing… Why do you ask?"

"You're staring at me like something's wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Holly, I have a question."

"What is it, Artemis?"

"I wanted to know why you want me to be okay. Why do you want me to live? The first time we met was when I kidnapped you and I've never really talked to you. Why do you care so much?"

"I care because you're my friend. Don't you know that?"

"I've never really known what a friend was. Not really. Other than Butler, I've never had a friend before you."

"Artemis, you're like family to us and don't forget that. We'd never let you die," Butler said.

"Yeah, that's right. We care too much about you to let you go. Not after what we've been through with you. There's no way we're going to let it beat us, and you better not give up," Holly said almost yelling.

Holly left before Artemis could get out another word. Butler had finished putting a clean bandage on Artemis' hand and now sat on a chair near the window.

Artemis lied quietly on the bed. He didn't even move.

Butler started to say something, but couldn't. Artemis wondered what it was his old friend had to say to him, but soon gave up on the thought.

"Artemis," Butler finally said, "Are you awake?"

Artemis turned in Butler's direction and opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Does it still hurt?"

"No. It's fine. Do you think we should call my parents? They said to call them. I don't want them to get worried about me not calling them."

"Do you want to call them?"

"I don't want to, but it's for the best."

"Okay. I'll go and get the cordless phone. Don't pass out or anything while I'm gone," Butler said jokingly.

Artemis laughed weakly.

Butler went down the stairs to the kitchen and came back up the stairs. He handed Artemis the phone.

Artemis dialed his father's cell phone number and waited for his father to pick up. It rang twice and then, in a business tone, Artemis, Sr. answered.

"Hello, father."

"Ah, Arty, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How are you and mother doing?"

"Oh, we're doing great."

"Honey, come on. We're going to be late for our dinner reservations," Artemis's mother called in the background.

"Artemis called, honey."

"Oh, okay, but hurry."

"Arty, how is everything going at home? You haven't gotten into any trouble since we've left, have you?"

"No, father."

_I'd rather not lie to my father, but it can't be helped._

"Okay, good boy. I have to go. Your mother says she loves you."

"Good-bye, father."

Artemis hung up the phone and lied back down in the bed.

"Butler, why can't anything go right when I'm in charge of it?"

"Everything's been going fine before you became a target."

"Ever since that time with Jon Spiro, our lives have never really been the same. I almost lost you and you've aged about ten years. I'm so sorry, Butler. I keep getting you mixed up in all of these crazy situations. You know you don't have to stay with me. You could go work for someone else. It would be safer…"

"Artemis, shut up. I'm not going to leave, so don't try and tell me to. Artemis, just because a few bad things have happened, doesn't mean I'm going to leave."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. That was too much to bear…"

Artemis broke into a coughing fit before he could finish. Butler rushed to his side.

"Artemis, hold on. Holly's on her way." Butler looked out the window anxiously. He saw nothing and turned back to Artemis, who seemed to be getting worse. His coughs became deeper and his breaths came less frequent between the coughs.

Artemis tried to speak once, but Butler told him not to. He needed to conserve his energy.

Butler went to get Artemis some water, but Artemis wouldn't stop coughing to drink it. Artemis tried to stop, but that only made his coughing worse. Soon, he wasn't able to breathe at all. He took in short gasps of air when he coughed; almost choking him each time he did so.

Butler was powerless to help Artemis. He just sat by his side, rubbing Artemis' back.

"You'll be okay, Artemis, just hold on."

Artemis held tightly to his chest as Holly came through the open window and stood next to Butler.

"Butler, I need to talk to you."

"Artemis, we'll be back."

Butler and Holly walked into the hallway. Holly had been crying before she came. Her face was wet and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Holly, what is it?"

"Artemis won't last to sunset tomorrow if we don't find the antidote."

"How did you find that out?"

"Artemis' attacker contacted me and told me what he had done."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes, but we're never met him before, or his crew of fairy bounty hunters."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Sunatso Hitomi. He's a one of the bounty hunters the LEPrecon used to relies on when they can't catch their guy."

"What's Artemis' bounty?"

"He has two million woolongs on his head. Woolongs are the basic unit of money down in the fairy world."

"Oh. Do you think we should tell Artemis about this?"

"I don't know. Do you think he could handle it? The LEP wants Artemis dead, not alive. Usually, for bounties, they want the person alive, but not Artemis. He's caused too much trouble for them to keep him alive."

Butler and Holly heard a loud groan and something fell. They ran to see what was happening in Artemis' room, and were paralyzed by fear when they walked in.

Artemis was on the floor, writhing in pain and clutching his chest and sides. He gasped in pain and tears flowed down his cheeks and smeared across the floor.

"Artemis," Butler was finally able to say. He ran to Artemis' side and tried to calm the young boy. Holly stood over Butler's shoulder and watched in horror as Artemis struggled to stay alive.

"Holly, we need to take him to the hospital."

"Won't they ask to call his parents? It's not like he's some normal, ordinary boy. He's Artemis Fowl, Jr. Heir to the Fowl Empire."

"Look, it's the only way we can make sure he makes it long enough for us to find the antidote, which we will find. I need you to get the car ready. The keys are on the kitchen table. I'll bring Artemis down in a few minutes."

Holly ran out of the room and did as she was told. Butler picked Artemis up and carried the squirming boy down the stairs.

"Butler," Artemis managed to say through the gasping and clawing at his chest. He tried to rest in order to say what had to say. His hands flexed and his chest heaved up and down. "Butler, I don't have much time left…" Artemis coughed and continued speaking. "Do I?"

"N…" Butler stopped himself.

_I can't tell him that, _Butler thought to himself.

"You're going to be fine, Artemis."

"Don't lie to me. I know very well I don't have much time left."

"Artemis… We're not going to let you die. We're taking you to the hospital and leaving you there until we find the antidote.

Butler put Artemis in the back seat and sat next to him. He buckled Artemis in the best he could and tried to hold him still.

"Holly, you do know where the hospital is, right?"

"Yes, I know where it is."

Holly drove them to the hospital. Butler worried about Artemis the whole way there and even after they dropped him off. There was a possibility he wouldn't even make it to night fall.

Butler carried Artemis into the hospital and the hospital staff immediately realized who the young boy in the big man's arms was. One of the nurses retrieved a stretcher and allowed Butler to put Artemis on it.

Butler checked Artemis into the hospital and told the staff not to call the Fowl couple.

"Are you sure you don't want us to call them?"

Butler signed some papers and told them to do whatever they could to keep him alive while Butler and Holly were away.

Holly and Butler left without saying good-bye to Artemis. They didn't feel the need to tell him good-bye and that would only make it harder for them to leave his side.

The hospital staff worked hard to help Artemis' pain. They gave him injection after injection, trying to stop the poison from spreading, but none of it worked. Artemis' condition quickly declined and soon he would be dead.

Meanwhile, Butler and Holly went to the suspected hiding place of Sunatso and his gang.

It was an abandoned house close to the hospital. They searched all over the place, but found nothing.

Butler urged Holly to call the hospital and ask how Artemis was doing after five hours of searching several different places. Still, they found nothing.

Holly gave in to Butler's pleas and called the hospital.

Holly gave Butler the phone when it started ringing. He talked to the hospital staff and then to Artemis' doctor. His face became solemn after the doctor started talking.

"Hello, I was calling to see about Artemis' condition."

"He's not doing very well. He's unconscious at the moment. He's been in a great deal of pain from whatever poisoned him. Everything we've tried to give him only made him worse. I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll make it to see morning."

Butler stayed quiet. There was nothing he could think to say.

"Mr. Butler, are you still there?"

"Uh, yes, I'm here. Good-bye, then."

Butler hung up the phone.

"Well, how's he doing?"

"They don't think he'll make it to morning. He's dying, Holly, dying… Artemis is dying…"

"Butler, don't give up on him. He's strong, and we're going to find the antidote."

"I'm not giving up, but…"

"No, don't you even doubt it. You mustn't doubt it."

The two kept searching for several hours before they finally found the bounty hunters. They were hiding underneath a house, far away from the first searched. It was near an empty storage building.

Holly and Butler ambushed the gang and overpowered Sunatso. Sunatso fought to keep the antidote hidden, but the two quickly found it.

"Holly Short, how could you betray the LEP and work for human scum?"

"The LEP went too far. Artemis is my friend, and I don't want them to kill anyone, anyway. The LEP has changed since Root was killed and I left."

"Why don't you come back and set them straight?"

"No, I find working with Artemis is more fun that working as captain for the LEPrecon."

"Holly, what are we going to do with him?"

"We could tie him up and let him rot here, but I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

"Mulch is still around, you know? We could tell him to take care of these guys and we could go back and give Artemis the antidote."

"Where is Mulch?"

Holly pulled out a whistle. It was silver and brown with gold specks in it. She blew it, but neither Butler nor Holly heard anything. Dogs started barking and a hole in the ground appeared.

"What's that?"

"It's Mulch."

Mulch poked his head through the hole and looked around.

"Hello…, Holly."

"Hello, Mr. Diggums."

"What is it that you called me for?"

"I need you to take care of these guys for us."

"What's in it for me?"

"Could you just do us this one favor, Mulch?"

"Not unless you tell me why I'm doing it."

"It's to save Artemis. He has a bounty on his head and these guys are after it. They tried to kill him."

"Oh, well… Where is he, then? Off plotting revenge on some enemy?"

"No, he's in the hospital," Holly answered back.

"You mean they succeeded?"

"No, not yet. We need you to get rid of them while we go take this back to Artemis." Holly pulled out a bottle of the antidote and showed it to Mulch.

Back at the hospital, Artemis' heart stopped. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and got to work. They tried CPR, but it made little difference. They would have to shock Artemis' heart. On the fifth try, his heart started back.

Butler and Holly arrived twenty minutes after Artemis' heart started beating again. Butler handed the doctor the antidote to the poison and he injected it into Artemis' arm.

"He should wake up soon. You can see him then."

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews."

"No need to thank me, sir. It's my job."

Dr. Andrews walked down the long, narrow corridor of the hospital.

"Holly, aren't you happy? Artemis is going to be okay."

Holly and Butler waited for hours to see Artemis. When Artemis finally woke up they both rushed to see him.

"Hey, Artemis, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm okay now."

"That's good to hear," said Butler, who had been standing in the doorway like a British Palace Guard.

"I almost didn't make it. It was a good thing you two brought me to the hospital."

"We saw Mulch. He helped us get back to you," said Holly.

"That was very kind of him. It's almost a shock that he didn't without getting anything in return."

"We told him how you were, Artemis. He was worried about you. It seems you have more friends than you thought. Now there's Mulch, Butler, and myself."

"That's right. You're not alone."

"Holly, Butler, thank you. Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life. I don't know how to repay…"

Holly interrupted Artemis. "Everything is not business, Artemis. We didn't want you to die because we're your friends. We would have done something about it whether you were to give us something or not."

Artemis laughed.

"What is it, Artemis," Butler asked.

"It's funny, you know? How you watch all of the television shows and they say all of those lovey-dovey proverbs about love and such, and you think you understand them, but when something happens to you, you really know what they mean. When you think about everything that you've lost, you start thinking about the future and the things you will lose. You don't want to lose them, but you can't help but to go alone with the way the world works. It's not fair how it just goes on and on and you can't keep everything. It's wrong the way life hangs what you want in front of your eyes all the time and then, as soon as you really want it, it's gone."

"Artemis, it's okay. It's okay to cry. It's okay to cry when you think about that stuff. It's good that you know about it. It's good to hold onto the memories that you have," Holly said.

"You can't give up because you've lost one thing. You can never give up. If you do, you'll lose yourself and someone will lose you."

"I've never thought about it that way. I just thought about it being lost and that you can't get it back. That's it after you lose it. There's nothing left for you to do after that. You can just give up and say good-bye. I never thought about the people still there. I never thought about how there were others who love you and don't want you to say good-bye. There are other people who still need you to be with them."

Tears flowed freely down Artemis' cheeks. He whimpered and sniffed.

"I think this is the second time he's cried since he met you, Holly," Butler whispered.

"Yeah, but the first time he cried, it wasn't for me. It was for you."

"Maybe so, but it was you who changed him the most."

They both laughed.

"Artemis, we're going to go for now. You need to rest," said Holly.

"We all need to rest. It's been a rough day for all of us," said Butler.

"Okay, I'll see you whenever you can come, then." Artemis dried his tears on his sleeve and blew his nose on a tissue.

"Good-bye," Holly said.

"See you later, Artemis," said Butler.

Artemis waved to them and lied back down to rest.

_It's so strange… I've never known how much they loved me. I wonder if my parents are worried about me. I haven't called. I wonder if someone called my parents._

A nurse came in and Artemis looked at her, wondering if he should ask about it.

"Ma'am, do you know if anyone has contacted my parents?"

"The man that brought you in told us not to call your parents. Would you like to talk to them?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"I'm sure they don't know that you're hurt. If they did, they would have come running here as fast as they could."

_Sure… I think they would. Would they? Do they care as much as Holly and Butler do about me? Would they come to see me?_

Artemis looked at the nurse and then around the room. There wasn't a clock anywhere in the room.

"What time is it?"

"It's…" The nurse looked at her watch. "It's five in the morning. Now get some rest. You should sleep. Your friends will be back in the morning to see you."

"Do you know when I'll be able to leave?"

"No, I don't. It won't be for awhile, though. At least three days. The doctors want to make sure you're healthy."

"Artemis… Artemis…"

"Mother, you're back."

"No, it's Holly, Artemis."

Artemis opened his eyes.

"You were screaming out for your mother in your sleep. We could hear you from the kitchen. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Artemis smiled. Holly didn't.

"Artemis, it isn't funny. We almost lost you."

"Holly…"

"How could Butler explain your death to you parents? He would have to tell about the fairies, there's no way around it."

"Holly, calm down. It's okay. I just had a bad dream."

Holly stood up and stomped out of the room. She slammed the door and Artemis' head started hurting.

_Holly, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you worry._

Artemis' door opened and Butler came in.

"Artemis, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I was just making sure."

"You two should stop worrying so much. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Butler left and Artemis went back to sleep.

Hours later, Butler rushed into the room and took Artemis into his arms.

"What's happening?"

"I have to get you out of here. They sent a bomb to kill you. There's no time to go downstairs. We'll have to jump," Butler said as he grabbed the mattress and opened the window.

Artemis was on top of Butler, but didn't get a good grip on the man and was thrown through the roof of the building when they landed.

Butler was unconscious, but he knew something was wrong. He didn't feel Artemis.

Butler woke up shortly after and got down from the roof. He went inside to see where Artemis was. Artemis was on his stomach, unconscious.

"Artemis!"

Butler flipped Artemis onto his back.

"Butler… Most of my ribs are broken."

"Okay, don't talk now. You'll be okay."

"Butler… We… We have to get out of here."

"I know, but I don't want to risk moving you."

"I'll be…okay."

Artemis fainted again and Butler carried him out of the storage building and into the woods near the Fowl Manor. He carried Artemis out into the snow covered woods and tried to wake Artemis up.

Artemis woke up quickly enough, but he was in great pain. A few ribs poked dangerously at Artemis' skin and others were pointed at his heart and lungs. His right lung was punctured and Artemis coughed up blood, continuously.

"Artemis, you're going to be okay, just calm down."

"How can I calm down? I'm being as calm as I can," Artemis yelled, his chest heaving. Each breath was shakier than the last and his eyes lost focus at times.

"Artemis, just lie down. I'm going to call Holly. She's…"

The smart bomb hit the house and it blue rinsed the whole place. If anyone were in there, they would surely die, unless they were sleeping.

Artemis coughed again. He gagged and spit out blood all over the pure white snow. He was on his hands and knees this time. It seemed that each time he coughed, he got weaker. Although, he probably was with all the blood he was loosing.

"Artemis…"

Artemis moved away from the patch of red snow and sat next to Butler.

"What do we do now," Artemis asked.

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do? I know what I'm going to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to die."

"No you're not. We didn't let you die before, did we?"

"No, but I was at the hospital and they revived me. If I were at home or with you, I would have died."

Butler stayed quiet. Artemis crawled back over to the patch and coughed up more blood. He was ever lower than before. His back bent toward the ground and his elbows touched the snow instead of his hands.

"Butler…"

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, p…" Artemis flipped over next to the patch of bloody snow. He gasped and gagged as the blood choked him.

Butler sat Artemis up and held the boy still. Artemis eyes opened wide and he grabbed his chest, only making the pain worse.

"Artemis, hold on. You have to hold on."

"Butler, what's happened to Artemis," Holly asked, coming from behind a tree.

Butler did answer. Holly ran over to Artemis and gestured to Butler to leave him.

Holly tried to heal him, but she couldn't heal him completely.

She put some ribs back in place. The one rib pointing to his heart had moved closer to his heart, but the four around his lungs were healed.

Artemis was unconscious for a few minutes. Holly and Butler called to Artemis until he woke up.

"Artemis, what's wrong? Why won't you wake up," Holly asked.

Artemis kept his eyes closed and he said, "Holly, don't worry. I'm just tired."

"Thank goodness," Holly said.

"Artemis, I'm sorry," said Butler.

"Why are you sorry, Butler?"

"You got hurt because of me, Artemis."

"No, it's not your fault." Artemis sat up, but was pushed back down by Holly.

"What?"

"Don't move."

Artemis looked up at the sky. The sun was up and specks of light came through the trees.

"Artemis… What's wrong," Holly said.

"It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah, it is," Butler said as he looked up.

"My parents are coming home next week. And it will all be over. No more adventures."

Artemis sat up and put his hands to his heart. "It was too bad. I was starting to have fun." Artemis laughed and it turned into a horrible cough. No blood came, but the pain was unbearable for Artemis. He fell back on Holly's lap.

"Artemis," she screamed.

Holly panicked, but Butler kept his cool.

"Holly, calm down. He doesn't need us to panic."

Artemis stopped coughing and groaned. He grabbed his chest and fainted.

"Artemis, wake up, please," Holly screamed out.

"Holly, he'll be okay. Don't worry."

They sat there waiting for Artemis to wake up. Around four hours later, Artemis woke up.

"Artemis…" Holly looked down at Artemis.

"Holly, am I going to die?"

"No, you're not going to die."

"Why does it hurt here?"

"What hurts," Butler asked.

"My entire body. It just hurts."

"Artemis, you're going to be okay," Butler said.

Artemis' eyes lost focus for a moment and he closed his eyes.

"Butler," he gasped.

"What is it, Artemis?"

"I can't breathe, it hurts too much."

"Artemis, keep breathing. You can't die on us," Holly said.

Artemis grabbed his chest and took in shaky breaths.

"That's good. Keep breathing," Butler said.

Artemis tried to sit up and the rib pointing to his heart hit its target.

Artemis' eyes opened wide and he looked up at the sky and fell back onto the snow.

Holly jumped on top of Artemis and put her hands to his chest and tried to heal him. She used up all of her energy to heal his heart and move the rib away from his heart. She was almost out of power and he couldn't completely heal him. She passed out as soon as she took her hands away from Artemis. She collapsed on top of the boy and he opened his eyes.

"Holly," he said, putting his hand on her back, "rest for a little while. You need it."

Artemis looked at Butler. "She saved me." Artemis sighed.

_For now, I'm safe, but with Holly out of commission, it's likely something worse will happen. I'm sure that I'll die very soon. _

"Artemis, what's wrong? You're crying."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Something bad enough to make you cry shouldn't be thought about by a child as young as you."

"Out of everything that's happened to me, what I think is nothing of what a child should think of."

"You do have a point, but no child should have to think about their death."

Artemis coughed. "How'd you know?"

"You sound surprised. I know you well enough to know what you think about."

"I suppose you do."

Artemis passed out and his hand went limp.

"You two rest, I'll keep watch," Butler said, leaning against a tree. Butler ended up nodding off, but nothing happened to the trio while he was asleep.

Artemis woke up after two hours. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

"Holly, are you awake?"

Holly was still knocked out cold. Artemis called to Butler, but he wouldn't wake up.

Artemis tried to move, but was overcome by pain and collapsed.

"Butler, wake up. Butler. Holly, get up. Wake up, you two," Artemis said as loudly as he dared.

"Hmmm…" Holly pushed herself up.

"Artemis, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. You just went to sleep. I think everyone went to sleep."

"Butler's taking a nap?"

"Yeah, look over there."

Holly turned around and saw that Butler was resting against a tree.

"Artemis, I have to recharge my magic. Will you be okay without me?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll check to see if it's safe to go inside the Manor while I'm away."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will."

Holly left Artemis and Butler and went inside the Manor.

"It's okay," she yelled.

Artemis nodded at her to go on and lied back down on the snow. He shuddered from the cold. He was just starting to notice it was so cold outside.

Artemis went back to sleep and didn't wake up until early the next morning. It was still dark when Butler woke him up. Butler lifted Artemis in his arms and carried the boy into the Manor.

The phone was ringing when they got inside, so Butler put Artemis down and answered it.

"Hello, Fowl…"

"Butler, my good fellow, how is everything?"

"Good, sir. How are you and your wife doing?"

"We're doing fine. Where's Artemis. My wife insists on talking to him. It's okay if he's still sleeping, I'll just tell her to call back later."

"Actually, the phone woke him up. Artemis, it's your father."

Butler brought the phone over to Artemis.

"Hello," Artemis croaked.

"Arty, how are you?"

"I'm fine, father," he sighed.

"Are you sure? You don't sound well."

"You woke me up at five in the morning. I'm sleepy."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. Your mother wanted to talk to you. Speak of the devil. Here she is."

"Artemis, how are you doing, sweetie," his mother asked in a sing-song voice.

"Hello, mother. I'm doing fine. How are you and father doing?"

"Oh, we're doing great. Thank you so much for sending us here for a second honeymoon."

"You're welcome. I thought it would be good for you two to get out of the house for awhile."

Artemis' mother giggled.

"Mother," Artemis started and then stopped himself.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, never mind." Artemis sighed.

"Are you sure it's nothing? You're not sick are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. You don't need to worry yourself about me. You two just have fun. Bye, mother…"

"Artemis, wait. Don't hang up the phone."

"Good-bye, mother…" Artemis hung up the phone.

"What was that about, Artemis?"

"She was asking if I was sick. I told her I was fine, but I don't think she believed me."

Holly rushed through the door.

"Artemis, are you feeling any better?"

Artemis sighed, but said nothing on the subject. "You were gone a long time."

"I kind of went to sleep after I recharged. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Uh, Artemis, are you still hurting?"

Artemis nodded. Holly went over to him and tried to heal him, but he waved her away.

"No, you need to save your energy in case something else happens. I'll be fine for right now."

"Artemis, come on. Let me heal you."

"Holly, please, just wait awhile longer. If nothing happens, then you can heal me."

"Fine," Holly sighed.

Holly walked over to Butler, who was standing near the steps leading up to the bedrooms.

"Butler, how have you been doing?"

"Better than Artemis. The poor boy," Butler whispered. "It's my fault he's hurt, you know?"

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known any of this would have happened when you jumped out of the window. It was better than trying to get down the steps and getting out to the forest before the bomb hit. You never would have made it," Holly hissed.

Butler looked at Artemis. He was taking in deep, painful breaths and his eyes were barely open. Butler and Holly wondered if he would make it through the night without any problems.

Artemis closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He frowned each time he took a breath.

Holly wanted to so badly to help him, but she knew he would only push her away.

Holly walked over to him. "Artemis…"

Artemis opened his eyes. He smiled at her, trying to mask his pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

Holly rubbed Artemis forehead.

"Holly, I'm okay, really."

Artemis stood up and leaned against the chair. Holly put her hand on his back, but he pushed away.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I don't need your help."

"Artemis, please. You need help."

Artemis' knees gave way and he fell onto the floor.

"Artemis," Holly yelled and went onto her knees to take care of him.

"Holly…" Artemis grabbed his chest and coughed. His heart pounded against his chest the more he coughed. He fell into her and she hugged him.

"Artemis, you're going to be okay. Stay calm. I'm going to try and heal you."

Artemis still pushed her away. It made Butler cry to watch them struggle, to watch Artemis push Holly away and watch Holly cry as Artemis did so.

"Artemis, let her heal you. Do you want to die?"

Artemis didn't answer Butler, but tears flowed down his face as he continued to push Holly away.

"Artemis, please. Let me help you."

"Holly, hear me out. I don't want to die, but I don't want you to waste your magic on me."

"It won't be a waste."

"Holly, please, just let me be."

Holly moved away from Artemis and stood up. "Fine, I'll leave. I'm tired. Butler, call me if you need anything."

"Okay, Holly." Butler opened the door, so she could leave and closed it quietly behind her.

"Artemis, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just… I just… I don't know."

"Why don't you know? This is your life. You should know what you want out of it."

"It's hard to say what I want."

"Are you tired?"

Artemis nodded. "I want to rest. I want to have peace, but I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you and Holly."

"Are we the only people that keep you tied to life?"

"No… I want to see my mother and father before…before…" Artemis burst into tears. "Butler, please… Help me! I don't know what to do. I don't understand what's happening to me. All of this is new to me. These emotions I feel, I don't understand them!"

"Artemis, calm down. You're okay. Your parents will be home soon, and if you can't wait two weeks, then, I'll call them and ask them if they can come back early."

"No, I don't want to ruin their honeymoon."

"Artemis, you wouldn't be ruining it. I'm sure they would be happy to see their son."

Artemis leaned on the chair next to him and closed his eyes. "It hurts… My heart… It feels sadness and wanting… It's dying… Slowly dying…"

Butler closed his eyes and cried. He stayed at the door, far away from Artemis.

"To die is to have peace. To die is to rest. With death comes rest and peace. With death comes redemption," Artemis said. "I can finally find peace."

"Artemis, if you die today, you won't get to see your parents."

"I know that, but I… I'm just tired. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Don't give up."

The two stayed quiet for hours. Artemis went to sleep and Butler watched him. The phone ran and woke the two up from their trance.

"Hello," Artemis said.

"Arty, are you up?"

"Yes, father. I'm up."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," Artemis lied.

"We're cutting out honeymoon short. Your mother was worried about you, so we're coming home tomorrow."

"That's not necessary. You don't need to come home. We're fine," Artemis' heart felt a great deal of pain as he lied to his parents. He gasped and stopped it, quickly.

"Arty, what was that?"

"It was nothing. I just hiccupped."

"Arty, you're acting very suspicious. We're coming home tomorrow, so be ready."

"Yes, sir."

"Good-bye, son."

"Bye, father…"

Artemis hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table. He grabbed his chest because of the pain. Artemis screamed once and then was overtaken by the pain and couldn't scream anymore. He took in deep breaths and looked around the room. His vision blurred and he saw Butler coming toward him. He struggled to stay awake, but his heart caused him too much pain and he soon fainted.

"Artemis, wake up," was the last thing he heard.

Butler didn't call Holly. He just let Artemis stay asleep for a few hours. Artemis woke up around five o'clock. Butler was in the kitchen when he opened his eyes.

Butler was fixing some soup for both of them and fixing some tea for Artemis.

Butler looked in the great, open room and saw Artemis looking around the room.

"I see you're up," Butler said.

"I'm surprised you're not sleeping."

"I just woke up. It's tiring watching you sleep all day. Your father called about an hour ago. I told him you were sleeping."

"What did he say?"

"He started getting worried and said that it wouldn't be long before your mother arrived. He has to stay for a bit longer and finish some business and then he's coming home. Your mother should be here by seven tomorrow morning."

"We can't hide my declining health from her. She'll call father and tell him. He'll come and I can die."

"No, but it's the closest thing coming."

"What about your birthday? It's two days from now."

"Oh, yes. I forgot about it."

"How did you forget? You're turning fifteen in two days. We were planning on throwing you a birthday party since your parents weren't going to be home."

"I'm surprised you two remembered it."

"How could we forget? You're our friend."

"Thank you, Butler."

"Artemis, aren't you tired? You've had a rough day."

"A little, but I'm just trying to wake up."

"Why don't you go up to your room and rest a little while? You're going to need as much energy as you can get for when your mother comes."

"Butler, can you help me?" Artemis struggled to get to his feet and took in shaky breaths.

Butler put his arm around the boy and helped him up the stairs.

"Butler, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been stressed out, too."

Butler let go of Artemis and stared out the window. Artemis stumbled over to the window to join Butler.

"Are you looking for Holly?"

"No," Butler responded. "I'm just looking at the snow."

"I want to apologize to her. I know I upset her."

"She'll be back. It's best not to worry yourself over it."

"It's too late for that." Artemis put his hand to his chest. He coughed hard and long. He gagged and choked and he fell to his knees.

"Artemis," Butler called and kneeled down by Artemis.

"Butler, I don't have much time left. I need to see Holly."

"All right, I'll call her."

"Thank you." Artemis closed his eyes and relaxed in Butler's arms. He wasn't unconscious, but he would be very soon.

Butler laid the boy on the bed and covered him up to keep him warm. He went back down the stairs to call Holly. She answered on the first ring and just knew it was Butler calling about Artemis, even though she had no way of knowing who was calling.

"Butler," she answered as soon as she grabbed the phone.

"Holly, Artemis wants to see you. He doesn't think he'll last much longer and he needs to talk to you."

"I'll be there soon. Tell him to hold on."

Holly and Butler hung up the phone at the same time. Holly ran out the door of her apartment and Butler went back to Artemis.

"Holly," he groaned as his chest heaved.

"Artemis, what's wrong with you?"

"My heart... It hurts. I can't stand it. Please, help me."

"Holly will be here soon. She's going to help you."

Artemis smiled and then he frowned and turned away as he coughed. His eyes were still closed and shut tight.

"Artemis, just hold on."

Butler took Artemis' hand in his and held on tightly.

"Butler, will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right here, Artemis. I won't leave your side." Butler looked at the window and waited for Holly to come through it.

Artemis opened his eyes just a little. "Thank you," he said. Tears cascaded down his face.

"Artemis, you're going to be okay."

"Are you sure? What if Holly does come quickly enough?"

"She'll come in time. Don't worry."

Artemis sighed and closed his eyes again.

Holly came through the window.

"Butler, does he want me to heal him?"

"Yes."

"Scoot over for a second." Holly stood next to Artemis' bed.

"Artemis, sweetie, wake up."

"Holly..."

"I'm here, so don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'm going to try and heal you. Can you hear me?"

Artemis nodded. "I'm still here."

"Good. Stay with me, okay?"

Artemis coughed and opened his eyes. They lost focus and closed frequently. Sometimes they rolled back as Holly prepared to heal Artemis. He was fading fast and Holly needed to work quickly before they lost him.

"Artemis, stay awake!"

"Holly," croaked Artemis. "Don't leave..."

Artemis' back arched and he fell limp on the bed. His breath slowed and so did his heart. It skipped a beat, the two, maybe more. His eyes closed and he tried hard to hold on a little bit longer.

"Artemis, come on. Don't do this to us."

Artemis didn't say anything to Holly.

Holly put her hands to Artemis' chest and began the healing. It used up almost all of her energy to heal the boy.

Artemis' body shook as Holly attempted to heal him. His heart healed, but beat faster and harder than normal. There had been a complication during the healing. A rib had punctured Artemis' left lung and his heart. The organs closed around the rib without air or blood escaping, but it would be difficult to breathe and keep his heart pumping. Bother organs would have to work harder to keep Artemis alive.

Holly fainted after she healed Artemis. Artemis didn't wake up after she healed him. He slept for three days, while it only took Holly a few hours to recover.

When Artemis woke up, his mother and Holly were standing over him. They frightened him and he closed his eyes.

"Artemis, it's okay," Holly said.

Artemis opened his eyes.

"Arty, why didn't you tell me you were friends with Holly?"

"You know each other?"

"Yes... We go way back. About twenty years ago, your father and I met her and decided to help her on one of her cases. She needed bounty hunters to catch a few run-always."

Artemis coughed. "Where is father?"

"He's downstairs... Talking to Butler."

"What about?"

"He wanted to know what really happened. He's upset that you lied to him, son."

Artemis sighed. "Why can't he leave it be? He doesn't need to know everything that happened."

"Artemis, he's your father. He wants to make sure you're safe. He loves you."

"He never cared before," Artemis said as he sat up.

"He cares now. He's been in to see you every two hours. He was so worried about you. Do you know how long you've been out," Holly asked.

"No. I don't know. How long have I been out?"

"Three days. You missed your birthday."

Artemis laughed. He lied back down and looked up at the ceiling fan.

"Artemis, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm just tired."

Artemis sighed and turned on his side, facing the wall, away from Holly and his mother.

"Artemis, we're going to go," Holly said, nodding at Artemis' mother. They walked out and left without another word.

He could hear them talking outside his room. He coughed and closed his eyes.

_How could this happen? My parents were bounty hunters before I was born and they knew Holly. That makes Holly about my parents age or older. How...? I lived, but at what cost. My heart is pounding and I can barely breathe. What happened to me? Did I miss something?_

Artemis' door opened and Artemis, Sr. opened the door.

"Arty, you lied to me. Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

Artemis stayed quiet, hoping his father would think he was asleep.

"Arty, I know you're awake."

Artemis turned on his back and sat up.

"I thought if I told you, you would worry and come back home. You did that anyway, but..."

"But what," Artemis, Sr. asked.

"It's nothing. I just didn't want you two to worry about me. I wanted you two to have a good time on your second honeymoon, together. You haven't been together in years..."

"It's not your job to worry about that, Arty. You're a kid. You should be out having fun and making friends, not trying to run the business. It's our job to worry about you, not the other way around."

"Father..."

"What is it?"

"Thanks for coming back."

Artemis' father looked puzzled, and then he smiled. "Arty, don't thank me."

Artemis looked at his father and put his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. His father looked worried and grabbed his arm. Artemis looked up at his father and smiled.

"Thanks."

They walked down the stairs, although Artemis' father was clearly worried about his son.

"Arty, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not lying."

Everyone stood up when they saw Artemis and walked over to him and helped him to a chair. He sat down, grateful that they all cared so much. Butler and Mr. Fowl stood on either side of him and Holly and Angelina were standing in front of him, making sure he was okay.

"Artemis, are you feeling okay," Holly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I was just wondering."

"Sweetie, we need to talk to Butler and Holly for a moment. We'll be back, okay?"

Artemis nodded. All of the adults left the room and went into the study to talk. They closed the door with a slam and didn't even tell Artemis what they were going to talk about.

"Holly, you've told us what went wrong, but I want to know if it'll hurt him... It won't kill him, will it?"

"Would I have done it if it would kill him?"

"No."

"Holly, is there anything we need to know to keep it from causing him any trouble," Artemis, Sr. asked.

"You can keep him out of strenuous activities and high stress activities. It would be nice if you could stop him from working with the family business. That will cut down on a lot of the stress."

Butler felt his job as Artemis' bodyguard would be over very soon.

"Butler, Artemis still needs someone to protect him. The LEP are probably still after him and the bounty hunters still want that bounty he has on his head. Two million woolongs is a lot of money," Artemis, Sr. said.

Butler sighed.

Holly opened the door slightly and looked in on Artemis. He was working on his laptop and typing extremely fast. She closed the door back without him noticing.

"What's he up to," Angelina asked.

"He's working on his laptop. I don't know what he's working on, though."

"Maybe we should cut this meeting short and make sure he doesn't get too carried away," Artemis, Sr. said.

Angelina, Butler, and Holly agreed. Artemis, Sr. opened the door and Artemis turned around.

"You're done? I thought you would have some long conversation."

"Well, we decided to cut it short," Angelina said.

Artemis didn't say anymore. He looked back at the laptop and closed the program he was under.

"So, what were you doing," Angelina asked.

"It was nothing. I was just working on something."

"It wasn't for the business, was it, son," Artemis, Sr. asked.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

Artemis coughed. His body shuddered as he took in a breath.

"Are you okay," they all asked as they crowded around him.

"I'm fine," Artemis said and smiled at them, trying to reassure them.

They seemed to calm down.

_What happened to me? My heart... It feels so strange. I'm having trouble breathing, too. Should I ask them?_

Artemis looked over at Holly.

"What's wrong, Artemis?"

"It's nothing."

"You look so pitiful. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Artemis held back a cough.

_No... I can't ask them._

Angelina looked out the window and dropped the cup of tea she was holding. It shattered on the floor and everyone turned to her.

She turned around, a look of horror plastered on her face.

"We have to go. They're back for Artemis."

Butler lifted Artemis into his arms and followed Artemis, Sr. out the back door, but they were stopped by a group of bounty hunters. Sunatso's group of bounty hunters…

Sunatso stepped forward. "I'm going to guess the boy in the big man's arms is your son, Artemis… He has a big bounty on his head. I want it, so hand him over. I don't want to fight you. We were friends."

"I'm not giving my son to you, Sunatso, so get the hell off my property."

"Oh, Artemis, what's wrong? I thought we were friends. You'll get to see your boy again. Maybe... I don't know what the LEP plans to do with him."

"They're trying to kill him, Sunatso."

"Oh, well, I've never dealt with a situation like this. Should I help an old friend or take his son, so he'll never see him again and get a two million woolong bounty?"

Sunatso pondered the question.

"I think I want that two million woolong bounty. Hand him over, big guy."

Butler held on tighter to Artemis. "No way. Go and bother some other bounty head."

"There aren't any other with this big a bounty on their head. I want this one. Hand him over."

Butler didn't budge and neither did Artemis, Sr…. They stood their ground, but we eventually overtaken by the bounty hunters and LEPrecon officers.

The LEP took all of them into custody and incapacitated Artemis, Sr. and Butler. They tied up Holly and Angelina and put tape over their mouths. They beat Artemis up and tied him to a wooden pole and put them in a van that took them underground to LEP headquarters.

Artemis was in the back of the van at the feet of the two women. He couldn't move, so he knocked his head and feet against everything when they hit a bump. They put a cloth in his mouth to keep him quiet, but he didn't even try to make a sound.

Butler and Artemis, Sr. were in the front, used as a barrier, so Artemis wouldn't kill himself before they arrived at headquarters.

Artemis, Sr. tried to hold his son still, but it didn't work because the ride was too rough and he couldn't catch hold of Artemis.

Artemis' heart pounded hard against his chest as he panicked. His eyes opened wide and he felt like crying, but no tears came. Only muffled coughs and gags. The gags became worse as the cloth moved around in his mouth and touched his sensitive areas. They were muffled gags, but sounded horrible. The van stopped once so an officer could check that Artemis was still alive when it went silent in the back.

The silence came when Artemis fainted. He scared everyone in the van, even the LEPrecon officers and other workers.

When they finally arrived at LEP headquarters, Artemis was dragged out of the van and thrown onto the floor. He was still unconscious while they untied him from the pole. Holly, Angelina, Butler, and Artemis, Sr. were put in handcuffs and sat around Artemis. When he woke up he groaned and the new captain dragged him over to a small stage and had a noose tied around his neck. He couldn't get away, but he tried. They captain kicked him and beat him with a stick, repeatedly.

Artemis finally gave in and stood without complaining. His friends and parents stared at him, wide eyed.

"You get to watch us kill him and he gets to suffer. We're going to leave him here for a few days without food and then we're going to hang him. You four are lucky. You get to eat."

The murderous Commander Ross gave the three a loaf of bread to share. None of them took it and let it sit on the floor.

After hours of standing, Artemis started getting tired and his legs felt like they wanted to give way. He could no longer feel them. Artemis was getting tired, too. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

He swayed from side to side. The commander came out and took the noose from around Artemis' neck. Artemis collapsed onto the stage floor.

"Get up, boy!" Commander Ross kicked Artemis.

Artemis tried to stand up, but his legs just wouldn't work. The commander kicked him again and again. Artemis was too weak to fight back.

"Artemis Fowl, you're a weakling. That centaur lied to me."

Command Ross took the gag out of Artemis' mouth, but Artemis said nothing.

"You don't want to defend yourself, boy?"

Artemis was sitting up when the commander took the gag out. He stayed there for a moment, and then he looked up and fell onto his back. His vision blurred for a second, so he closed his eyes. No one, not even the commander could tell he was still alive.

"Pooh... That was too short. I wanted to make him suffer."

Ross put his foot on Artemis' chest on the rib that was connected to his heart and lung. Artemis gagged and grabbed hold of Ross' foot.

"Oh... You're still alive?"

"Get off," Artemis groaned.

The commander put more pressure on Artemis' chest. There was a crack and the commander moved his foot away. Artemis gasped and his eyes opened wide.

One of the lower officers came out and took the tape off the other's mouths.

"Artemis," Holly screamed.

"What did you do," Angelina asked.

"I wish I knew. I want to do it again. It caused him so much pain."

"Leave him alone, please," Angelina yelled.

Artemis writhed in pain. The commander kicked Artemis off the stage and onto the floor. Butler and Artemis, Sr. crawled over to him. His breathing was heavy and the rib that connected his heart and lung was broken.

"Artemis, stay calm," Artemis, Sr. said.

Artemis tried to stay still. His back arched in pain.

Holly and Angelina moved closer to Artemis.

Artemis was still for a few minutes and the others relaxed. But Artemis was in more pain.

His heart pounded against the rib, moving the lung, making it hard and painful to breathe.

"Artemis, are you okay," Artemis, Sr. asked.

Artemis tried to speak, but gasped. He gagged and coughed. He tried to sit up, but he was too weak.

"Holly, what's happening to him," Angelina asked.

"I don't know. I can't even heal him."

Artemis was so weak. He thought he would die soon, and prayed they would kill him if he didn't.

"I want to die," Artemis managed to say before he passed out from the pain.

They all looked at him in dismay, but said nothing. There was nothing they could say.

The new captain came out and dragged Artemis out of the room and closed the door behind her.

She introduced herself to Artemis.

"I am Captain Ryoko Takeshi. I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I wish I could help you. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Artemis nodded.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Could you...heal me? Your commander...broke a rib."

"Okay, I'll try."

When she finished healing Artemis, he looked at her.

"Thank you. You remind me of someone. Have we met?"

"No, I don't think so," Ryoko said. She smiled at Artemis and left.

Artemis waited four days to see her or anyone he knew. She came to give him some water and she watched him drink it. He was so pale and sickly looking. He was so thin and small in the large, dark room. He drank the water quickly and gratefully.

"Thank you," he said.

"I couldn't let you die down here. Come with me."

Artemis stood up and held onto the wall. She walked him out into the light. His friends and family were waiting for him. They were untied and walking around freely. They had been given the chance to eat and took it. They were told Artemis was given something to eat, but it was a lie.

"Artemis, what happened," Artemis, Sr. asked.

"He hasn't eaten anything in four days," Ryoko said. She looked around the room. "Commander Ross said you can leave as long as Artemis doesn't bother the LEP again. He wasn't going to let Artemis die here."

Artemis collapsed onto the floor next to Ryoko, who helped him up and let him lean on her.

"Thank you, Ryoko."

"You're welcome, Artemis."

"You two have become good friends," Holly said. She looked angry, like Ryoko was taking her place in Artemis' heart.

"He's a sweet boy. You should take care of him, Holly," Ryoko said. "He needs you."

Holly blushed and looked away. Butler lifted Artemis up in his arms and walked back to the group.

"Commander Ross is taking you back home. I won't see you again, so, good-bye."

"Thank you, Ryoko," Angelina said. She followed the rest of the group, who were walking toward the van that brought them there. They hopped in and the van started as soon as they were comfortable.

They were there in a few minutes. It took less time to go back home than it did to get to the underground fairy hideout.

Butler carried Artemis back into the house. Artemis fainted while they were in the van and didn't wake up until Holly tried to get him up so he could eat.

He ate very little when he was able to get some food. Everyone was very worried about him.

"Artemis, are you okay? You barely ate anything." Holly patted Artemis on his shoulder.

"I'm okay. I just want to rest for awhile." Artemis lied down on his bed and rolled over on his side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm okay. Don't worry." Artemis went to sleep for awhile. Everyone went to sleep after they were sure he was okay. It was five in the morning when Angelina and Holly finally went to sleep. They stayed up, drinking decaffeinated tea and worrying over Artemis.

Artemis woke up late that night. He felt cold and looked over at the window. It was still open and snow was blowing in.

He got up and walked over the snow in his room and closed the window. He heard footsteps coming and sat back on his bed.

Butler knocked on his door. "Are you awake, Artemis?"

"Yeah, I'm up."

"Are you feeling well enough to eat something?"

Artemis thought for a moment. His stomach growled.

"Yeah..."

Butler opened the door and Holly brought a tray in. There was a ham sandwich, some chips, and some water.

"Thank you, both."

Artemis ate all of the food they gave him this time. They were happy to see that he was eating.

When Artemis was finished eating, Holly stayed with Artemis.

"Artemis, what happened between you and Captain Takeshi? You called her by her first name..."

"Nothing happened, Holly. She was nice to me and I didn't remember her last name. That's all, okay?"

Holly sighed. "Fine, but I'll get you to tell me the truth later." Holly stood up and started walking to the door, but Artemis caught her arm.

"I'm telling the truth. Nothing happened. I don't know why you're worried about it, anyway."

"I'm not worried. I was just curious."

"Holly, what's wrong?" Artemis pulled Holly back to him. She came reluctantly back to his bedside.

"There's nothing wrong with me. What's wrong with you?"

"Holly... Why...?"

"Why...? What are you trying to ask, Artemis?"

"Never mind... Just go." Artemis sighed and let go of Holly. She stood next to him for a moment. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and left Artemis.


	2. Mika

_**Artemis Fowl**_

_**Fowl Secret**_

It has been ten years since anything had happened to Artemis, other than Holly giving birth to their female child, Mika. Mika is now six years old and is just like her father, except for the looks. She looks like her mother and her father, but more like her mother. She's a crafty child and is always creating things—things much like the C-cube that Artemis created years ago.

Her parents try their hardest to keep her away from anything that could get her involved with the LEP, but just like Artemis, she always finds her way out of a situation.

Last year, when she turned five, she made the C-sphere. She named it after her father's invention, but decided to change the shape.

Butler still stays in the house, but is no longer Artemis' bodyguard. Artemis doesn't have a bodyguard anymore, only a family.

Mr. and Mrs. Fowl have moved out of their Manor and now live somewhere in America.

Artemis was in his study working on a book he was writing. Mika walked in and sat on his lap.

"Papa, what are you writing?"

"I'm working on a book."

"What's it about," Mika asked in a genuine baby voice.

"It's a fictional, happier version of my life."

"You're not happy. Why not?"

"I'm happy, Mika. My past is behind me now and I have you and your mother."

"Papa, what am I?"

"Huh...? What do you mean, sweetie?"

"What am I? I don't look like you or Mama? Why don't I look like someone?"

Artemis sighed. "Let's go find your mother. We need to talk to you about it, together."

Artemis stood up and was guided by his daughter's gentle hand.

"Mama, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Mika. What's wrong?"

Artemis and Mika walked down the stairs and stood in the kitchen doorway.

"What's wrong, Artemis?"

"Come here," he said softly.

Holly came close to Artemis and he whispered in her ear what the problem was. All Holly said was, _"Oh."_

Artemis walked Mika into the living room and sat her down in between her parents. "Mika, you are special. You're a one of a kind child. You're neither human nor elf."

"Then... What am I?"

"You're a half human half elf."

"So... I can't be normal. I won't go to school."

"You're going to school," Holly said. We can use magic to round out your ears and shorten your nose to a human length. You have a human skin color, so that should be fine."

"Can't I go to fairy school or something?"

"No, I'm sorry," Holly said. "Your father and I have agreed that it would be safer if you went to a human school."

Artemis nodded. "Humans will accept you much easier than the fairies would."

"Why?"

Artemis pursed his lip and looked at Holly. Holly was doing the same, but she was trying to think of an answer. She sighed and gave up. She made up a fake excuse.

"Mika, fairies aren't that nice, especially elves. They tend to stay underground, away from the humans. They're not very accepting of any species outside of their own."

"But why?"

"I don't know," Holly said.

Mika looked at her mother and father. "When will I go to school?"

"In three months you'll be going to a public school. You'll be starting elementary school," Holly answered.

"Will I make friends?"

"Only if you try to, and then some people will just want to be friends with you. You won't even have to try. Just be your self and be kind to other people. You'll do just fine," Artemis answered Mika's question.

Mika sighed. "Okay." She looked at her father. "Can I have slumber parties like normal girls?"

Artemis looked at Holly. "I'm fine with it, but what about you, Holly?"

"Sure, Mika. You can have slumber parties."

"Thank you," Mika said and leaned against her father's shoulder.

"Holly, I have to go and get back to work. I need to work on her paperwork, so she'll be ready for school."

"Okay, but don't over work yourself."

"All right, Holly."

"Bye, Papa."

"I'll see you before you go to bed, Mika."

Artemis walked off to work on the paperwork. A few months later, Mika went to first grade.

It's been eight years since then and Mika is having a sleepover at a hotel. Holly is taking the two girls and Artemis is staying home. Butler's cousin lives with them, now. He's only twenty-five, but he's almost as good as Butler. He's good, but he could never be better than Butler. No one could.

"Artemis, are you okay," Butler asked.

"I'm fine. I wish you would stop worrying about me."

"Sir, you've been so sick lately. I was just making sure…"

"I'm fine, just go on…" Artemis coughed and stood up. He shoved Butler out of the door and outside. "Go on and be with your family."

"But what if-"

"Just go." Artemis closed the door and went to his office. He coughed all the way there and collapsed into the chair.

He relaxed in the chair and thought about calling his family, but decided against it. He lifted his hand to his heart and he smiled. He closed his eyes and his arms dropped down to his sides, off the chair.

Around five o'clock in the morning, the phone rang. Artemis didn't wake and the person gave up. The door bell rang about an hour later, but the person didn't waste time waiting for Artemis. The knob turned and Mika walked inside. Her mother was behind her and shoved Mika quickly through the door.

Holly ran to find Artemis. He had his office door closed and she didn't see him. "Mika, do you see your father?"

"No, ma'am…"

Holly opened the office door and ran to Artemis. She shook his shoulders and called out his name. "Mika, call the hospital!"

Artemis opened his eyes and stared into Holly's. "Holly… What happened…?" Artemis coughed and closed his eyes again.

"Hush, don't speak. You need to rest."

With his eyes still closed, Artemis smiled at Holly. "I'm okay… Don't call the hospital…"

"But Artemis…"

"Don't. Please…"

"Mika, don't call!"

"But… Why not…?"

"Come here, Mika," Artemis said weakly. She did as she was told and Artemis opened his eyes.

"Yes, Father…?"

Artemis coughed before he could get a word out to his daughter and wife. He coughed up a mouthful of blood and closed his eyes tightly again.

"Artemis!"

"Father," Mika squealed.

He relaxed in Holly's arms and fainted. His breathing was heavy and labored. Holly fretted over her unconscious husband and told Mika to call Butler instead of the hospital. Butler arrived in five minutes flat. He rushed in to find his job on the ground with blood coating his perfectly white shirt.


	3. Hospital

**Artemis Fowl: Fowl Deception **

**Chapter 3: Hospital

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Same as always... I don't own...

Please Review! Thanks Reviewers!SERIOUSLY- Thanks for the reviews!

DO NOT FLAME ME! FLAME ME AND DIE!

WARNING: VERY SHORT CHAPTER (writers block for this story)

* * *

"Dammit...dammit...dammit..."

"Butler, stop using profanity..."

Butler didn't listen to Holly. He kept repeating 'dammit' over and over again, like he was trying to tune out the rest of the world.

Holly, Butler, and Mika sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They had been there for a few hours now and were getting tired and anxious. They hadn't heard anything about Artemis' current condition and worried over him.

* * *

Artemis was lying unconscious in a hard hospital bed, unaware of what was going on around him. Four doctors were huddled around him. A few nurses stood behind them, running about.

The doctors and nurses conversed and looked at Artemis with worry. It seemed as if they didn't know what was wrong with the young man, thus, they had no clue on what to do to help him.

* * *

Anxiety, saddness, fear, and so many other emotions flowed throughout the hospital. Nothing special about these feelings... Nothing out of the ordinary... It was a hospital after all.

Artemis Fowl the Second being there meant nothing to the little world in the hospital... His life was not held over the other 'average' patients and it was not belittled either.

It was just the way the hospital worked. It's purpose was to help people and that's what the staff planned on doing... No matter who that person was...

* * *

**Artemis Fowl II, welcome to the hospital...**


	4. As We Stare at the Moon

**As We Stare at the Moon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Same as always... I don't own... 

Please Review! Thanks Reviewers! SERIOUSLY- Thanks for the reviews!

A/N: I'm so sorry that chapter three and four are really short! Oh, and the poem at the end of this chapter is an original, so I hope you like it.

* * *

_Artemis hasn't woken up yet... I pray he'll be okay... _Holly let out a deep sigh and frowned as she looked at her husband. Artemis was paler than the sheets that covered him; he was almost a grayish color now.

"What's happened to you, my love?" Holly whispered quietly into the dark room. The only light was from the pale moon that shone through the foggy window above Artemis' bed. Holly followed the streaks of light from Artemis' face up to the moon and stared at the beautiful full moon.

_I wonder...I wonder if anything will be the same... _

_I wonder...will Mika ever smile again... _

_...Will Artemis smile again..._

_Artemis..._

_Will you even live... _

"Only the moon knows..."

Holly gasped and stiffened as she turned around to see Butler standing in the doorway. "You've been staring at the moon for awhile... I guessed you were asking it questions," he said quietly.

Holly's shoulder's relaxed and she grasped Artemis' hands in her own. "I was thinking about what will happen... You know...after all of this is over..."

Butler sighed and smiled Holly. "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure Master Artemis will be fine... And when we go home...everything will be back to normal. Mika will smile and so will you two... And I'll be waiting to protect you all."

Holly gave Butler a weak smile. "It's nice to think that way, but we must prepare for the worst as well... Just in case..."

"Holly... Say it with me..."

"Hm?"

"Repeat after me... Artemis will be fine."

Holly shook her head.

"It'll make you feel better, so just say it."

"Artemis... will be..."

"Fine."

"...will be..."

"...fine..." Butler whispered as he stared up at the moon.

"Artemis..."

"...will be..."

"...fine..." Holly sighed and turned away from Butler, so that she could stare at the moon as well.

"Good, now say it all together..."

"Artemis will be...fine..."

Tears made silvery tracks down Holly's face as she began to believe what she said. Artemis, her husband, her lover, her best friend, would be fine. They would all be fine...

Holly heard a sniffle and turned to look at Butler. Butler, the strong bodyguard, was rubbing furiously at his eyes turned around towards the door. Holly smiled, a true smile, an amused smile. "Dear Butler, it's okay... You can cry..."

"No, I can't, I shouldn't. I'm a bodyguard... I have to be strong." Butler stiffled a sniffle and pulled his arm down as he turned to face Holly and Artemis. "Who said I was crying, anyway?" Butler laughed a little covered his face again as he continued to laugh. It was a relieved laugh, he was happy, surprisingly so, that he had tricked his mind into believing what was surely a lie.

"The moon still has answered... But, I don't need it to answer me anymore," Holly said quietly as she rubbed her face and smiled at Butler.

So suddenly the rain comes down

Upon this injured heart...

But we all wait for

The moon

To show

Its radiant beauty.

When we see its

Shining rays in the distance,

We all run for it...

It's that pulling feeling

The gravity

Of finding

Our peace...

Oh

Dear

Moon,

With your

Pale beauty,

Shine down...

Come help me

Find a place

To rest

My

Head


End file.
